Stupidity in letters don't you hate that?
by night-ryu-raptor
Summary: two new C.O's appear in orange Star. Black Hole wants to destroy Orange Star. -what a dillema...


DISCLAIMER: _I do not own AOL, and the game Advance Wars, or any known characters from it. Except my self, and my friend NightDragon (my friend nightryuraptor let me use his account to write this)._

Orange Star HQ 

**------------------------**

Andy: Well, this is the sequel to the episode before!

Sami: Umm… there WASN'T another episode before…

Andy: Uh..there wasn't?

Sami: NO!

Andy: Oh…. Let's just get on with the story then!

Sami: …--…?

BZZZZZZZZRRRTTTTTT!!!

Max: What the!?

Mysterious Voice:_ We are from the future. _

Andy: RREEAALLYY???!!!

Mysterious Voice: _No… not really…I just said that to make it dramatic. I'm really from New York!_

Andy: Where's that?

Mysterious Voice:_ …Oh never mind… _

( the mysterious boy steps in with a mysterious girl )

Mysterious Boy: My name is nightcobra. Her name is nightdragon.

Nell: Those can't be your real names…. Can they?

NightCobra ( NC ): Those are our PEN NAMES genius!

Sami: Well anyway, welcome to Orange Star!

BLACK HOLE HQ 

**-------------------------**

B.H. soldier: Master Sturm! We have news of 2 new Orange Star C.O.s sir!

Sturm: What!?! Outrageous! How can this be!!! Where did you get this information?!! 

B.H. soldier: they gave us a letter sir…

( Sturm grabs the letter and reads…)

_Dear Sturm,_

_We will kill you._

_From, _

_Night Cobra, and NightDragon_

_PS-We are new C.O.'s in the Orange star army. _

( Sturm rips up the letter in "anger")

Sturm: HOW DARE THEY THREATEN TO KILL ME!!! LASH COME HERE!

Lash: What is it _this_ time Sturm?

Sturm: I want you to—

Lash: Already got it sir!

Sturm: but I didn't tell you what to make yet…!

Lash: well, I built a mind-reading machine!

Soldiers: OOOOHHHH…AAAHHHH!!!

Lash: I will use this giant laser to destroy Orange Star in…

Sturm: WHEN!?

Lash: In 3 weeks at the minimum….toodles!

Sturm: LASH!!! LASH!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!!….AAARRRGGGHHH!!!

BLUE MOON HQ 

------------------------

Colin: Captain Olaf sir!

Olaf: Yes Colin?

Colin: I have good news, and bad news sir!

Olaf: I bet I know what the good news is!

Colin: What?

Olaf: You finally bought that taco I wanted from the taco land!

Colin: No sir… **You've Got Mail! **…from orange star.

Olaf: Aww… I wanted that taco so bad… oh well, WHERE'S MY MAIL?

Colin: Right here sir!

( Olaf takes the letter from Colin )

_Dear Blue Moon,_

_We are two new orange star C.O.'S by the names of nightcobra, and nightdragon. We have sent another letter to the Black Hole army saying that we shall kill them! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha…cough…ha…By the way, we need your help because Black hole is threatening to destroy us with a giant laser. Please report to Orange star immediately!_

_From, _

_Orange star c.o's nightcobra and nightdragon_

_PS- the mailman ate your taco._

Olaf: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Colin: What is it sir!?

Olaf: **the mailman ate my taco**!…was that the bad news?

Colin: No. The bad news is that black hole is planning to destroy orange star with a gigantic laser!

Olaf: Oh.. at least the mailman didn't eat the cake I ordered from the pastry!

( the mailman walks by. He burps, and has cake crumbs all over him)

Colin: That too sir!

Olaf: **DOPE!**

Grit: Wats all da commoshin' fellas?

Colin and Olaf: --…

YELLOW COMET HQ 

----------------------------

Kanbei: Kanbei wants to know where sensei is daughter!

Sonja: huh?

( sensei's hand is glued to an out –of-control helicopter heading for a mountain.)

KABOOM!!!!!

( the helicopter crashes and rolls down the mountain to yellow comet headquarters)

Sensei: Oww.. my appendix. By the way, I have a letter for you!

Kanbei: What is it?!

Sensei: It's from Orange Star!

( Kanbei reads the letter )

Dear yellow comet, 

_Hello, are names are nightdragon and nightcobra. We would like to inform you that Black hole is trying to destroy Orange Star and we need your help! Please report to Orange star HQ immediately. _

_From,_

_C.O's nightcobra and nightdragon_

_PS- bring a taco for Olaf!_

Kanbei: YAY! PARTY!

Sonja: Stop it father, you're EMBARRASING ME!

Sensei; Ow… MY SPLEEN!

GREEN EARTH HQ 

---------------------------

Jess: I hate this board game.

Eagle: Why? We knew you wouldn't want to play anything else, so we bought a game with tanks in it.

Jess: But in this game, tanks are the WORST aside from infantry!

Drake: I have the best war machine thingie!! My battleship has CANNONS!…so…it's the best!

Jess and Eagle: WE KNOW!!!

( the doorbell rings. Eagle answers the door)

Mailman: package for Mr. Eagle

Eagle: My name isn't "Mr. Eagle", it is **Eagle, prince of the skies!!**

Mailman: ookay…_cough_mental nutcasec_ough_

Eagle: **_WHAT!?_**

Mailman: uh… sorry sir I coughed. I have a cold.

Eagle: Oh. Okay.

(Eagle takes the letter and walks back in and reads the letter)

Dear Green earth, 

_Hello, are names are nightdragon and nightcobra. We would like to inform you that Black hole is trying to destroy Orange Star and we need your help! Please report to Orange star HQ immediately. _

_From,_

_C.O's nightcobra and nightdragon_


End file.
